silverfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolves
Werewolves Werewolves also known as lycans by some are another ancient race that grew alongside humanity. Their history is shrouded in mystery, akin to their vampiric enemies. There is one prevailing theory around werewolves, that an angel or demon cursed the first human cannibals with lycanthropy. For if men wanted to act like beasts then they would be treated as such. This theory is believed mainly by most supernaturals, however some werewolf packs attempt to dismiss this as nothing more than rumor. A means to make them appear less than human. It matters little in the grand scheme of things for the werewolves. For once one is infected with lycanthropy they are doomed to forever endure the curse until death. These children of the moon turn upon every full moon into creatures that are half man and half wolf. Varying in size, shape, and sometimes form. Perhaps hinting at varying strains of lycanthropy. Though, they are always half man and half beast with a hunger for flesh. Older werewolves typically can control themselves, like a recovering alcoholic around booze. They’ll always be tempted to devour the flesh of man but can typically satiate such a hunger with wild game. Younger wolves however have a tendency to completely forget who they are and fully give into their bestial nature. Thus, older members of a pack will generally look out for their younger kin. Either fully restraining them or in some cases beating them into submission. Becoming a Werewolf Now that we’ve discussed how lycanthropy affects the body we shall delve into how one becomes a werewolf. Typically it is a “gift” from their parents, for if a human and a werewolf have a child there is roughly a fifty percent chance of the child becoming a werewolf. If a werewolf mates with another werewolf then the child will always come out as a werewolf themselves. Though, it should be noted the parents will not be for sure until the child’s eighth birthday for that is typically when they first begin shifting. Up until that point they will appear and act as your average human child. Another common way of becoming a werewolf is to be bitten by one while they are in their werewolf form, however while in their human form a bite from a werewolf seems to have never had the ability to turn someone. Packs Werewolf packs are typically made up of several families and are organized in a system similar to that of wild wolves. Though, there are some direct differences. Such as the existence of families within packs. A pack is typically made up of several families, each family being a rather nuclear one with extended family members. For a family is not only made up of a Beta and Gamma but it includes their offspring along with their offspring's partners. Due to this werewolf families can measure in the high teens to low twenties. With large packs being made up in the hundreds. Anyone who is turned by a werewolf’s bite is also now officially a part of the offending werewolf’s family. It should be noted that a newly turned werewolf or a child will not receive a proper ranking within the pack until they are able to control their shifting or are eighteen years of age. There are two known means of killing a werewolf, the first option is using a holy, silver, or infernal blade. The second would be completely burning the corpse in any form of fire, magical or normal. Rankings Alphas are the leaders of their packs, typically the strongest of their clan. Seeing as the werewolf culture calls for strong leaders, typically a pack leader can only be deposed upon defeat in single combat or death. From there if defeated via a challenge they will step down from their position and live within the pack or be outcasted. Generally this goes for death as well, unless an outside force is the cause of death. Such as a vampire, nephilim, or human hunter. If this were to occur then the respective families within a pack would nominate their own choices. These picked leaders would then engage their rivals in a challenge until only one victor is announced. Betas are the pack enforcers and are the respective heads of their individual families. Typically betas act as an extension of the alpha’s will and enforce their law throughout their entire family. Betas are also considered to be the elite of the pack, the main warriors sent out to deal with encroaching enemies or deal with suspicious humans. Gammas happens to be a broad term for any werewolf below the status of Beta but above the rank of omega. Gammas have their own internal ranking system based on how favored they are by their alpha and betas. Typically it is the gammas who marry and produce children with the higher ranking echelons of werewolf society. Gammas in general are the workhorses of the werewolf packs. They make sure the pack survives economically, socially, and culturally. Paying a tithe to their alpha as a tax and a sign of respect, blending in with human society, and by culling the weaker members of the pack. Gammas are typically allowed the right to own property, marry, and produce offspring. However, some alphas and betas may revoke these rights for those that they deem weak. Omegas truly are the weakest forms of werewolves. Omegas are able to shift and control their shifting but are typically weaker than their gamma counterparts. Omegas are seen as the undesirables of their packs, gammas that were never able to fend for themselves and rise above the harsh society within most werewolf packs. These omegas bear marks and scars of defeat. Typically omegas are given very little rights within the werewolf communities, due to this omegas have been known to reach out to the nephilim and hunters who will see their natural rights upheld in a supernatural court. That or some more zealous hunters will simply kill a gamma or two to make a point. This gains the omegas little love from their pack but typically secures them some form of safety. There are many stereotypes around omegas, most higher ranking pack members see them as playthings to be thrown away. However, some packs use them as bait to lure in rival packs or vampire clans. Thus giving the omegas some shred of respect or at least more than they had before. Deltas are a strange variant of werewolf. These lone wolves typically do not adhere or follow werewolf codes of conduct. Instead breaking away from the strict regulations of pack life and striving to make it out in the world on their own. Deltas could be exiled alphas who were deposed, betas who were betrayed, gamma filled with wanderlust, or omegas who simply had enough. Some deltas will start their own packs and begin the cycle again, while others will simply live on their own.